


Father Davos

by Katlyn1948



Series: The Family Of Storm’s End [8]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Weddings, dadvos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Arya is assured by Davos on her wedding day and Arya says kind words to Davos.





	Father Davos

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't seem to stop, can I? Well this is actually one of the ones I wrote the other night and just finally got around to electronically writing it (I write all my stuff with pen and paper first). I hope you enjoy it...oh and fair warning, my next drabble is going into the future. I think you all will like it...maybe. Anyway enjoy and happy reading! Also the link below is an image of what Arya's dress looks like. 
> 
> https://www.google.com/search?q=pants+wedding+dress&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiIrd-qya3jAhWIZ80KHcp4DJIQ_AUIESgC&biw=1111&bih=520&safe=active&ssui=on#imgrc=5gbzbJf0Nt61QM

Father Davos

Arya stared at herself in the long mirror in her bedchambers. Sansa had insisted on putting her into a dress for her wedding and unfortunately, for Arya, her sister had won the argument. Arya had to admit that the dress was not really a dress and suited her personality tenfold. The garment would perplex most, but for Arya it was perfect. Sansa had enough sense to sew breeches into the garment, making it more comfortable for Arya. Although the garment was simple, Arya could not help but noticed the complexity of it. The sleeves were nonexistent and a long cape that cascaded down her back. The filigree that adorned the garment was intricate, taking days for Sansa to complete. Arya was surprised at how well fitted the garment was on her body. Since giving birth, he hips had widen, causing most of her clothing to fit tightly around the waist. This garment, however, was like a fitted glove that extenuated her newly placed curves.

Her hair completed the simplicity of the look. It gathered into a high bun atop her head with tiny strands of curls framing her face. Sansa insisted that her hair be loose, but Arya argued otherwise. It had grown significantly in the last year and was easier to maintain in pulled out of her face. Reluctantly, Sansa agreed and pulled Arya’s hair into the style it was in now.

Her reflection did not look like Arya Stark but rather a shy girl with blushed cheeks and damp eyes. It was a strange sight to see. She was so used to seeing a hard shell of a woman void of any emotion to now seeing a vulnerable girl staring back at her.

“You look radiant, Arya.” Sansa said as she enters the room. Arya tore her gaze from the mirror and turned to face her sister. She was wearing a light silk dress with frilled short sleeves. It had a deep v for the neck like and tightened around the waist with a thick leather belt. It was the perfect dress to wear in the scorching heat of the Stormlands, which Sansa had yet to grow used to.

“Are you certain I don’t look ridiculous?” Arya questions as she glanced down at her garment.

Sansa gave her sister a warm smile while crossing the room to embrace her into a tight hug. “You look beautiful. Gendry will be speechless when he sees you.”

Arya gives a small nod. She did look beautiful, but there were times that she did not believe it. Not even when Gendry said those words to her while covered in mud or had an ugly swollen eye.

“Thank you, Sansa, for everything.” She whispers into her sister’s ear.

They pull apart and Sansa departs the room, leaving Arya to her thoughts. It was just a few short minutes later when a soft knock came from her chamber door.

“Yes?” She calls out.

The door opened revealing Ser Davos dressed in fine noble clothing.

“You clean up nice.” Arya quips.

“I try.” Ser Davos laughs.

He walks over to her and places a gentle kiss across her cheek.

“You truly are a vision, lass. The lad is lucky to have you.”

Arya shakes her head, “No, Davos, Gendry is lucky to have you. We both are. He adores you and you are like a father to him. You been a father to both of us, why do you think I asked you to give me away?”

Davos snorts, “Because Jon could not.”

Arya gave a short laugh, “No, because you have been there for both of us.”

Tears were welling up in the Onion Knight’s eyes. He grabs Arya’s hand and asks, “Are you ready, lass?”

Arya nodded and they exit the room together.


End file.
